Apa Kau Mencintaiku?
by Nunnallyy
Summary: "Apa kau mencintaiku?" Hinata dihujani pertanyaan sama secara berkala. Mereka telah berakhir dan semua tidak cukup jelas untuk Sasuke, karena bukan Hinata yang telah dipilihkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Di ruang seni dengan lukisan yang telah selesai, mereka membicarakan takdir dan masa depan. "Suka tidak suka, tidak ada pilihan untukku."


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Apa kau mencintaiku?**

 **OOC, Typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"  
Guratan kuas dengan pewarna biru muda terhenti di sebuah kertas yang tidak lagi menunjukkan warna putih walau sedikit.  
Yang di tanya kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang hampir selesai. Ah! Atau mungkin telah selesai dari beberapa menit yang lalu jika seseorang di depannya tidak datang secara tiba-tiba, membuka pintu geser kelas seni dengan kasarnya lalu menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan sama.  
"Katakan, apa kau mencintaiku?"  
"Tidak."  
Ia sudah kehilangan _mood_ melukisnya semenjak kedatangan pemuda satu ini. Ia menaruh kuasnya di sebuah wadah yang di sampingnya tersedia lap berwarna putih yang kini sudah di dominasi oleh berbagai warna.  
"Pembohong."  
Gadis berambut indigo sebahu yang di ikat kuda itu mengabaikan tuduhan padanya. Ia mengelap ujung kuas yang berwarna biru dengan kain putih itu lalu mencelupkannya pada warna orange.  
"Apa kau mencintaiku?"  
Belum sempat Hinata mempertemukan kuas bertinta orang itu pada hamparan warna biru muda yang mendominasi pertanyaan sama muncul lagi.  
"Aku tau kau menanyakan itu berulang kali bukan karena suasana canggung."  
Hinata menebak. Sasuke tidak mengelak.  
"Tapi itulah jawaban yang ku inginkan. Mendengar bahwa kau mencintaiku." Ungkap Sasuke jujur.  
Untuk pertamakalinya Hinata kini benar-benar memusatkan perhatian pada lawan bicaranya.  
"Hai tampan, kau begitu egois."  
"Karena. Kau. Telah. Memutuskan. Hubungan. Kita. Hinata." Sasuke berdesis. Perkataan yang baru saja ia lontarkan di penuhi banyak penekanan.  
"Sayang, keluargamu telah memilihkan seorang gadis dari keluarga terpandang dengan kepribadian baik dan berparas cantik untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu." Hinata tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. Kemudian mencuri pandang pada lukisannya yang sedikit lagi akan selesai.  
"Perkataanmu benar. Tapi senyumanmu itu palsu." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Aku tahu kau terluka. Bukan hanya kau, aku juga, Hinata."  
"Lantas apa yang bisa aku perbuat? Orang tua mu telah memilihkan orang yang mereka anggap baik untukmu. Tapi ingatlah Sasuke, itu bukan takdirmu."  
Hinata menggeser duduknya, menyamankan diri dengan posisi tegak dan tangan terulur guna meraih kuas yang ia abaikan sebentar.  
"Hidup itu pilihan. Kau bisa menentukan takdir seperti apa untukmu nanti. Kau bisa memilih takdirmu sendiri,"  
Ia menggoreskan warna orange itu di semesta biru dalam lukisannya.  
"untuk saat ini." Imbuhnya.  
Sasuke terdiam. Memperhatikan lengan terampil Hinata dalam menggoreskan kuas dengan gerakkan gemulai. Lukisan yang ia yakini indah walau tak bisa ia melihatnya. Karena posisinya berada persis di depan gadis itu, tentu saja ia tidak bisa melihatnya.  
"Namun, ada takdir yang tidak bisa kau ubah." Hinata tersenyum sumbing menatap lukisannya yang telah selesai.  
"Apa itu?" Sasuke mengubah posisinya dengan melangkahkan kaki, menyamakan posisi hingga persis di samping Hinata dan mengamati lukisannya.  
"Takdir telah memilihmu menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak Uchiha di dunia ini." Hinata kemudian mencelupkan kuas itu pada tinta hitam.  
"Dan..." Ia menahan kalimatnya sambil menggoreskan sebuah nama di sisi kanan paling bawah dari lukisannya.  
"Takdir juga yang telah memilihku untuk menjadi Hyuuga."  
'Hyuuga Hinata.'  
"Tapi,"  
Kini lukisannya telah selesai dengan sempurna. Hinata meremas kain lebar yang menutupi roknya agar ceceran warna-warna itu tidak menodai.  
"Hyuuga dan Uchiha tidak pernah bisa bersatu." Ujarnya datar. Berlagak kuat dengan gestur sebaliknya.  
"Kau telah memiliki takdirmu Uchiha Sasuke, kini saatnya kau memilih."  
Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia tidak suka Hinata yang seperti ini.  
"Suka tidak suka, tidak ada pilihan untukku." Hinata bangkit, merapikan roknya yang kusut juga lengan bajunya yang semula ia giling sebatas siku.  
"Apapun pilihanmu. Aku akan tersenyum untukmu."  
"Lalu apa kau mencintaiku?"  
Kembali ke pertanyaan awal. Sasuke tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapat jawaban yang ia inginkan. Hinata tahu itu.  
"Aku ingin jujur untuk saat ini. Ya. Sangat mencintaimu."  
Hinata tersenyum, "Kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Hinata menantang.  
"Memilih takdirku. Menciptakan hal baru yang tidak pernah dilakukan para Uchiha sebelumku. Memilih seorang gadis Hyuuga sebagai pendamping hidup."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owarimashita**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N** : Pernah di publikasikan pada tahun 2014 di sebuah grup fb.

.

 _Nunnally, 31 Agustus 2016_


End file.
